Le Retour d'un Disparu
by Mael-K
Summary: Yaoi/OS. Son retour à lui, quand tout espoir semblait perdu. - SasuNaru, c'est du classique, pardonnez moi pour le manque d'originalité.


**_Du classique à fond, mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu. Un petit SasuNaru puisque je n'en avais jamais fait et que ça me turlupinait un peu (j'adore le verbe Turlupiner.) _**

**_Voilà voilà, pour vous chers fans de Naruto, et peut-être aussi ceux qui me lisent et qui sont tentés par ce texte.  
En vous remerciant par avance de vos reviews, gros bisous mes lapins ! _**

**_Enjoy ! _**

* * *

Je t'ai cherché partout. Dans chaque recoin de ce pays, au fin fond des forêts et des océans. J'aurais retourné la planète si on m'avait dit que tu étais à l'autre bout de ce monde. Je t'aurais retrouvé, coûte que coûte. Que veux-tu, il y a des moments parfois où on sait ce qu'on doit faire. Peu importe la raison, peu importe si c'est la chose à faire, à l'instant, on comprend juste que c'est essentiel, que c'est vital et ça que deviendra la seule chose vraie jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accomplie. Chaque piste était une respiration, chaque évocation de ton nom une tempête, une larme dans l'océan, perdue comme tu l'étais, dans cet univers trop grand pour mes petits bras. Je m'entraînais pour oublier ma souffrance, pour soigner mes blessures et pour que tout devienne possible. Courir plus vite pour être séparé de toi le moins longtemps possible. Aiguiser mes réflexes, comprendre mes erreurs, calmer mon ardeur, conserver mes forces, pour te retrouver, te retrouver, te retrouver. Toutes mes pensées allaient à toi, les rencontres étaient un échappatoire, je te cherchais dans chaque regard, je reconnaissais ma douleur dans leurs yeux des autres. Parfois, je fermais les miens, je me laissais envahir par l'obscurité et je tentais de t'y rejoindre, voir ton visage une fois encore, ces traits crispés, ta bouche qui m'était interdite, tes mots, tes mots, tout ce qui m'aurait détruit et qui finalement m'a rendu plus fort. « Tu es devenu mon meilleur ami ». Oui, Sasuke, j'étais ton meilleur ami et j'étais persuadé que là où tu te trouvais, tu avais toujours le même sentiment, je savais que même avec ce monstre dans ton dos, ce reptile cruel, qui avait enfoncé ses crocs dans ton épaule là où j'aurais voulu y déposer un baiser, je savais que même avec tous ces événements, ces croyances perdues, ces cris abandonnés à la nuit, cette alliance absurde, mortelle, je savais que j'étais toujours dans ton cœur un souvenir que tu aimais. Mais être un souvenir, Sasuke, je n'en voulais plus. Je devenais fou, dans ce village que tu as fuis, dans notre village, là où nous avons construit tout ce que je suis aujourd'hui, je devenais fou parce que chaque ruelle était vide de toi. Les habitants semblaient t'avoir si vite oublié et moi, j'errais là, entre deux missions, lorsque les entraînements m'avaient anéantis, lorsque j'étais devenu une ombre, un fantôme sans énergie, j'errais là dans le seul but de rencontrer ta silhouette contre ce mur, perchée sur ce toit, accoudée à cette fenêtre ou accroché à cette branche. Tu étais partout et nulle part à la fois, et moi j'en perdais la raison. Alors je continuais ma quête illusoire, contre toute attente, puisque tout le monde nous abandonnait, puisque personne ne voulait te retrouver, il ne restait que moi et mes mains, la force de mes bras, la puissance de mes sentiments et celle de mon manque. Il ne restait que moi pour te sauver de tes propres ténèbres.

Et puis il a eu ce jour.

La première fois que j'ai senti ta présence, j'ai cru que mon imagination me jouait un mauvais tour. J'avais si souvent rêvé de toi ici que je me suis demandé un instant si je ne parvenais pas à espérer si fort que les rêves se mélangeaient à la réalité. J'ai refusé de croire à ta venue, puisque je me croyais devenu fou. J'ai mis cette sensation sur le compte de la folie. Voilà. La folie.

Et puis plus les jours passaient, plus le sentiment s'intensifiait. Serais-tu revenu ? Pourquoi ? Pour me tuer ? Pour te débarrasser de ce poids que tu voulais supprimer depuis si longtemps ? Peut-être cette attache devenait trop lourde à porter, alors tu étais rentré le temps d'accomplir ta besogne, tirer un trait sur tout ce qui te restait ici, dire adieu une bonne fois à Konoha. Était-ce ton but ? Ou bien Orochimaru t'avait-il lassé ? Tu ne voulais plus de cet homme qui dirigeait ta vie ? Avais-tu enfin compris ses desseins morbides, t'étais-tu rebellé ? Ou étais-tu encore sous sa coupe, et tu menais une de ses missions macabres qu'il t'avait commandé d'effectuer ? Qui étais-tu vraiment, finalement, Sasuke ?

J'ai tenté de comprendre si tu étais réellement ici, ou si je me laissais juste aller à un trop plein de fatigue. Mais il s'est avéré que tu étais bien là, il y avait ton odeur, il y avait cette aura que tu emmenais avec toi, qui me donnait envie de hurler ton nom, et de me jeter dans tes bras comme un enfant perdu. Tu étais de retour, mais pour combien de temps ?

Je n'ai prévenu personne. Je crois qu'après tout, j'étais le seul à pouvoir te reconnaître, parmi eux tous. Ton chakra avait cette teinte que je ne pouvais pas oublier. Aussi sombre que tes yeux. Aussi dense de ta voix. Aussi douce que ta peau.

Je t'ai laissé venir à moi. Il ne restais que ça. J'étais à bout, et, alors que j'avais sondé le monde entier pour te revoir une nouvelle fois, c'est toi qui venais. Alors j'ai attendu, j'ai patienté. Je savais que c'est moi que tu voulais. Pour quelle raison, je l'ignorais. Mais tu étais là, et il ne fallait pas t'effrayer. Te laisser avancer à tâtons, gagner des repères, glaner des information. Tu savais où j'habitais, c'était facile, pour toi. Me tuer ou me sauver, pour moi ça revenait au même. Revoir ton visage un seul instant, sentir ta présence, c'était l'absolution. Mon cœur s'emballait à l'idée de te voir. Étais-tu conscient de l'intérêt que je te portais, Sasuke ?

Ça a fini par se produire. J'ai senti ton aura dans ma propre chambre. Des brides de ton chakra que tu laissais échapper, peut-être par inattention, peut-être volontairement, et qui se frayaient un chemin entre mes draps. Je ne dormais pas, Sasuke. Et tu le savais. Je t'attendais, je ne jouais même pas cette comédie pour te faire croire à ma surprise. Je savais que tu viendrais, Sasuke. Et maintenant que tu étais là, qu'allait-il advenir ?

Tu t'es avancé jusqu'à mon lit, j'ai senti ta main trembler dans l'air, s'approcher lentement de moi. Tu n'étais pas armé. Mais je savais qu'il t'étais possible de me tuer sans kunai. Tu sais, Sasuke, en me retournant, j'ai formulé une promesse au fond de moi. J'ai formulé une promesse que j'aurais tenue. Je te le jure. Je me suis promis à moi-même que si dans tes yeux, à cet instant, je ne trouvais rien de cet ami qui m'était cher, de ce Sasuke qui avait vécu toutes ces années à Konoha, je te tuerais en même temps que tu porterais ton coup. Je n'esquiverais pas, mais toi non plus tu n'échapperais pas à ta mort. Ni toi ni moi n'y aurions survécu. Parce que je préférais partir avec toi, Sasuke. Et sauver tout ces pauvres gens du danger que tu représentais. Les sauver et te sauver. C'étais ma promesse.

Mais je n'ai pas eu à la tenir.

C'était certainement les premières larmes que je voyais dans tes yeux. Une mer déchaînée dévorait ton visage, ta bouche déformée, tes sourcils tordus, tout ton visage s'était transformé en un champ de bataille dévasté. La tempête faisait rage. Qu'avais tu vécu là-bas, loin de tes origines et loin de moi ? Était-ce encore plus dur que cette mort que tu avais lue dans les yeux de ton propre frère ? Oh, Sasuke, que t'avaient-ils fait ?

Tu m'implorais. Mon nom dans ta bouche, j'en crevais, j'en crevais.

Alors j'ai tendu les bras vers toi. Et tu t'y es précipité, tu t'es échoué dans l'abris de mon torse, tremblant, épouvanté. J'ai senti tes sanglots et j'ai serré tes peines, j'ai bu tes larmes pour calmer les vagues de ta tristesse. Les remouds se sont peu à peu évanouis. J'ai soufflé une brise légère pour apaiser les vents violents. Je t'ai sauvé sans te tuer, je t'ai sauvé en te ressuscitant.

Les événements se sont enchaînés. Tes mains ont cherché les miennes, ça ressemblait à une panique insurmontable, il te fallait me toucher, il te fallait mon corps contre le tien. Mon tee-shirt et mon short ont rencontré le sol, suivi aussitôt par tes vêtements. Quelle image de moi avais-tu entretenu tous ces mois sans moi ? Ton amour pour moi allait au delà de l'amitié. Tu avais les mêmes sentiments que moi, et j'osais à peine croire à cette bénédiction que tu venais m'offrir.

Ma tête s'est renversée sur l'oreiller et tu m'as emprisonné entre tes jambes. Tout était possible. À cet instant, tout était possible. J'avais ton regard de nouveau sur moi, je le possédais comme je possédais ton corps et ton cœur. Tout était réalisable et j'ai sentit ma tête tourner tant tout cela était enivrant.

Sasuke, Sasuke…

Et après tant d'attente et de souffrance, après cette blessure que je croyais éternelle, je t'ai senti entrer en moi et le ciel s'est ouvert au dessus de nous.

- Si tu m'aimes, tout ce temps à te chercher n'aura pas été vain.  
- Je t'aime, Naruto, je t'aime à en déranger les étoiles, je t'aime à en exploser le soleil. Est-ce que tu me crois ?

Et bien sûr je t'ai cru, puisque ta bouche dans mon cou était la plus véritable de toutes les déclarations.


End file.
